


Kisses

by Otakugirl1228



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Happy, Kissing, Lots of kissing, M/M, Multi, Punk, Tragedy, drunk, drunken kisses, klance, shallura - Freeform, shance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-07-27 23:24:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16229465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Otakugirl1228/pseuds/Otakugirl1228
Summary: Just a series of ficlets having to do with kisses. It is from the 76 kisses prompt list so hopefully whenever this finishes there will be 76 parts. But this isn't just for one ship in particular so go ahead and read it! Just please no Ship hate.





	1. Good Morning Kiss Lance/Keith

Lance awoke first that morning to the sound of birds chirping and feeling of the sun on his back. He couldn’t help but smile, it was so comfortable to lay in his bed. Lance turns his head and smiles even wider, seeing his lover’s mop of black hair and hearing his faint snores. Lance grins and leans over to kiss him gently awake. Keith’s lips had always been slightly chapped, and rough but they were warm and comforting.

Keith slowly begins to stir, and soon Lance feels the returned pressure against his own lips and smiles.

“Good morning Keith.” Lance smiles cupping Keith's cheek.

“Morning....”

Lance knew that this was the best start to a day that he could imagine, after all, who wouldn’t love waking up in their bed with the man of their dreams?


	2. I Will Protect you Shiro/Allura

It was something that Shiro had always feared, throughout his entire life. It was something that would keep him up at night with fear. Especially with the war that they were fighting in. anything could happen to any one of them at any time. However, the thing that he knows he is the most frightened of losing was Allura. 

They had a few close calls here and there and every time that Allura was near any type of danger Shiro couldn’t help but worry. It was their duty to protect the universe but Shiro couldn’t help but do his best to protect Allura. 

They would hold each other in the night and separate at dawn to go to their duties as the leader of the coalition. They needed to keep up appearances after all. Though every time they separated for battle they would kiss each other’s foreheads, a silent vow to one another.  

They would protect each other. 

  
  



	3. Chapter 3

Lance knew the moment he set eyes on Keith he wanted to get in his pants. Though then again if anyone saw Keith in a pair of ripped skinny jeans, a black tank top with a red V on it and his hair up in a ponytail, who the hell wouldn’t want to get in his pants. Though Lance had to admit those pants framed his ass really well.

Though of course, Lance knew he needed to have a few more shots of liquid courage before he even got up to go and talk to Keith and flirt with him in order to accept the rejection he was so sure would come. So he downs the shots one right after the other until he can feel himself slowly getting tipsy, and so he makes his way over. His signature shit-eating grin on his face while he does.

“Hey Keith, I know you’re busy today but can you add me to your to-do list?” Lance says as he leans over him causing Keith to groan.

“Damn it, Lance, I thought you said we were rivals. Why are you trying to flirt with me now?”

“Mmmm…..Maybe cause you have a fine ass and I want a piece of it.” Keith fights the blush that was trying to worm its way onto his face.

“I swear to god I don’t understand you.”

“What do you mean? I like you...you big dummy I likeeee youuuuuuuuu…..” Lance says clinging to Keith more and grinding his hips against him.

“Damn it, Lance, this is not the way I pictured this happening.”

“So you admit that you have pictured me like that hmmmm?” He says his words slurring a bit as he does this. “So you do want me?”

“Lance…”

“Keith….” Lance leans against him grinning widely. “What do you say we get out of here hmmmm?”

If Keith was a strong man he would’ve said no to Lance’s request, but the fact of the matter was that he was a very, very weak man when it came to anything related to Lance, and Lance, of course, knew this and used it to his advantage. Lance then pressed a sloppy drunken kiss to Keith’s lips.

Keith after his initial shock began to kiss back just as passionately, and sloppy. Their teeth were clashing as their tongues intertwined with one another. Lances hands intertwined with Keith’s hair pulling on it gently as Keith’s hands wrapped around his waist.

When they finally broke for air Keith looked at him panting slightly.

“God damn it, Lance… you are drunk you… we can’t do this you're drunk. Let’s just get you home and to bed.”

Lance nodded as Keith took his hand gently and led him out of there, and to his car where he took him home and put him to bed like a responsible human being.

  
  



End file.
